


Replay

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Button Play, M/M, Plug and Play Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some plotless Blaster/Soundwave smut, because there is a severe lack of playing with buttons that needed to be remedied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply- I own nothing and claim nothing from the Transformers franchise, IDW or Hasbro. This is a work of fiction made purely for fun and that makes no profit.

Soundwave gripped the console Blaster had trapped him against and ground his hips back, a thick pulse of satisfaction coursing through their linked hardline from him to Blaster. It came back around doubled with an extra layer of smugness as Blaster ran both hands across his hip joints, fingers sneaking between plating to drag over sensitive cabling. Soundwave tipped his head back against him and his plating flared for a moment to vent excess heat. 

Blaster chuckled softly, taking advantage of the new angle to kiss Soundwave’s neck, scraping denta lightly against the sensor-laden metal. He played a constant bassline, set so low it throbbed through the air and through their frames rather than making much noise. It drove Soundwave right to the edge, and Blaster knew it. He slipped one hand a little further up, sweeping it across Sounwaves lower panel and hitting all of his buttons. He’d been planning this for ages, and made sure to hit one particular button last. 

Soundwave jerked against him, back arching and let out a rare, glorious, moan. Blaster bit back his own, not wanting to ruin his plan, and pressed his face to Soundwave’s neck, hands gripping him hard as he overloaded at the sound. He pushed the release through to Soundwave who trembled enough to make his plating rattle. One hand reaching back to grab at Blaster’s hip as he tripped over into his own overload, a second, louder moan escaping him. 

They slowly came back around, a softer sort of sated satisfaction pulsing between their connection now. Blaster slowed and stopped his bass beats and the only sound for a while was the hum of energy and the rush of hot air being cycled from under their plating as their cooling systems worked to bring their temperatures down. 

Blaster hummed, hands lazily stroking over Soundwave’s plating as he nuzzled the side of his mask. “Twice in one go, that’s a new record for me. One day you’ll loosen up enough to make those gorgeous noises all night.”

Soundwave’s glare was useless from this angle, but Blaster could imagine it clearly enough, especially with the affronted denial that came through along the hardline. Soundwave was so much easier to read when they were connected like this, and Blaster took full advantage. It went both ways, but he didn’t mind at all that Soundwave got every bit of his own glee. “Theory: Unlikely. Soundwave made no such sounds.” 

Oh, challenge accepted. Blaster grinned against Soundwave’s audial. “Oh really now?” He pushed Soundwave’s playback button, earning a little gasp that he filed away for future reference, and the two very distinct moans echoed in the room from SOundwave’s recording systems. 

Soundwave froze, realizing what Blaster had done and tried to erase the unintentional recording but Blaster pressed the replay button again, harder, and Soundwave shuddered against him as his own moans rang through the air once more. He finally got the codes through to his systems and deleted the recording, but he had the feeling Blaster had a backup by now. 

Very well. Two could play that game. Blaster’s chuckles cut off into blissful static when Soundwave smugly reach up behind himself and held down one of Blaster’s own buttons, grinding against him slowly. 

Blaster would be lucky to remember his own designation by the time Soundwave was done with him, much less that little recording he’d made.


End file.
